marveluniversemapfandomcom-20200213-history
Utopia, Pacific Ocean (616)
__TOC__ Appearances Dark Avengers Dark Avengers #8 Dark Avengers/Uncanny X-Men: Exodus #01 (2009) Dark Reign: The List Dark Reign: The List: X-Men #01 (2009) Namor tells the X-Men about the monster decimating the Atlanteans. They decide to help him by luring it toward Utopia, hiding the Atlanteans half a world away and fighting the beast. After the fight is won, the Atlanteans are transported back to Utopia. Deadpool Deadpool #016 (2009) Deadpool asks to join the X-Men but Cyclops refuses. After the Mercury's father incident and a talk with Dagger, Cyclops reconsiders Deadpool's proposal. He sends Domino tell him. Deadpool #017 (2009) Mercury calls his father but he's on TV and this becomes a PR disaster. Domino give Cyclops a report about Deadpool. Cyclops sends Wolverine to deal with him and keep him as far away as possible. Necrosha Necrosha X #01 (2009) Blink teleports an army of dead mutants. The X-Brig is hacked and attacked. Then the rest of the island. Angel and Warpath are flying back and bringing Rahne but they crash down. Doug Ramsey leads a team of Hellions and goes after Magma. Destiny contacts Blindfold. New Mutants New Mutants #05 (2009) Scott tells Dani that Sam didn't include her in the proposed roster of his team. Magik and Karma are debriefed by Dr Kavita Rao. Madison Jeffries, Dr Nemesis, Rogue and Danger work on cataloguing and controlling Legion's personalities. Roberto try to flirt with Rogue to his friend's embarrassment. Dani confronts Sam and wins a place in the team. New Mutants #06 (2009) Professor Xavier meets the new incarnation of the New Mutants. Doug Ramsey spies on them. Later he attacks them and kills Warlock. New Mutants #07 (2010) Doug Ramsey and the Hellions fight the New Mutants. Warlock seems to revive himself. Uncanny X-Men Uncanny X-Men #515 (2009) Dr Yuriko Takiguchi dies at age 86. The senior staff meet to organize Utopia and learn of the demise. Cyclops leave to San Francisco. A funeral is organized. Magneto shows up. Uncanny X-Men #516 (2009) Magneto says he comes in peace but Pr Xavier doesn't believe him. Magneto explains his research with The High Evolutionary. Scalphunter's plane asks to land on Utopia. Nightcrawler teleports in to check the cargo and realizes it's a trap. Uncanny X-Men #517 (2010) Cyclops shoots the planes. The Predator-X attack the island. They're defeated. The Phenix Force leaves the cuckoos. Scalphunter is made prisoner. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) Uncanny X-Men #518 (2010) Magneto accepts to help the X-Club to stabilize Utopia. Xavier and Cyclops try to do a psychic surgery on Emma Frost. The Void takes control of Cyclops. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) Wolverine: Origins Wolverine: Origins #042 (2010) Logan asks Cloak to help him. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Force X-Force #019 (2009) Elixir is recovering in the sick bay. Donald Pierce is communicating with Bastion from the X-Brig. Wolverine and Domino force the Cuckoos to find X23. Instead they locate Wolfsbane. X-Force #020 (2009) Wolverine and Domino continue to threaten the Cuckoos into looking for X23. After X-23 escape from one of the Facility location, they are able to pinpoint her. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Force #021 (2010) Vanisher teleports in the middle of the battle. The fight goes on. The Cuckoos tell Cyclops of the dead mutants waking up in Genosha. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Force Annual #01 (2010) Deadpool deals with a group of Acolytes attacking Utopia. X-Men Legacy X-Men legacy Annual #01 (2009) The mutants are building Utopia. Emplate attacks Madison Jeffries and Danger. He escapes when the X-Men arrive. Roxy gets captured by Emplate. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Men Legacy #228 (2010) Malicia borrows Transe's power to find Bling! The X-club decide to work on a project to protect the island against Emplate. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Men Legacy #229 (2010) Gambit reacts badly to Malicia going on a mission. The X-Club creates the security system against Emplate and tests it. Transe is waking up. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Men vs Agents of Atlas X-Men vs Agents of Atlas #01 (2009) The X-Men are building the island's facilities and need Namor's help to stabilize the southend part of it. Cyclops sends Pixie check on Madison Jeffries in Graymalkin. When Pixie checks back, Cyclops realizes something's wrong and the Cuckoos confirm it. array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page)) X-Men vs Agents of Atlas #02 (2010) Namor is told about the incident with the Agents of Atlas. Pr Xavier, in his medi-center bed, feels Bob the Uranian is tempering with Cerebra array of pictures (max 4 by lines, picture width:100 (200 for double page))